I Don't Want To Burden You
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: I don't see many fanfics about Misaki and his brother so I'm making a few! Misaki doesn't want to be a burden for his brother. So he decides to make his own way home. Too bad he gets lost...
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I wanted to do a story about Misaki when he was a kid and Takahiro looking after him! Seeing as I couldn't find any when I went looking for them. I think I'm gonna do a few oneshots but call it a complete story however add oneshots when I get ideas.**

**Okay so here I go with the first one, it's gonna be a standalone two shot that I will make separately from the ones I will make later. Anyway here it is!**

**Oh and I didn't have time to check this over so sorry for any errors in advance.**

**I Don't Want To Burden You**

Misaki, age nine was one of the oldest in his class. He was one of the smaller of the boys though and sometimes his teachers would mistake him for younger and try and point him in the direction of a different class room. Misaki didn't mind though he thought it was funny that the teachers thought he was so young.

Misaki was a very well-known boy in his class. Although he was small, nobody seemed to have a problem or pick on the boy outright because they were afraid that he would do something if they were mean. In reality all the children who were friends with Misaki just wanted to be his friend either out of pity or because they didn't want to get hurt (by some nine year old logic they all thought Misaki, the smallest boy in the class, could hurt them.)

In his class everyone was the same with the same background, everyone had two parents and an older or younger sibling. Most of the time, Misaki felt like the odd one out in his class because of what he lacked.

Everyone in the class had heard the story of the car crash that had killed Misaki's parents. They had heard it on TV or when their parents suddenly told them 'be nice to Misaki, (I don't know what they would call him. I'm no good with Japanese naming stuff) he's going through a rough time' or even one day when the teacher had told them all when Misaki was out of lessons to be somewhere. Nobody said anything to him about it but Misaki knew they were all just being nice to him because of that.

Some of the kids started conspiracies making it sound as if it had been all Misaki's fault that the car crashed and because the boy had already started thinking this he believed the whispers. When the kids were told that Misaki wasn't even there more ideas were brought forward about him being a wizard or a ghost or something.

This had been going on for the last month.

Now, Misaki stood at the front gates of the school. He had to wait for his brother to come and get him but his brother was running late and it was raining heavily drenching the poor nine year old through his clothes to his underwear and finally the bone. Misaki was shivering so hard that his teeth seemed to rattle around in his mouth.

Misaki had been there for what seemed like hours now, even the teacher who stood inside was wondering if she should go out and bring the small boy inside for a bit. Normally Misaki would've gone in the library by now, she wondered if he was expecting someone sooner today.

Misaki sighed as the rain dripped into his eyes off his eyelashes _Mom wouldn't have been late_… Misaki thought to himself sadly. _If she was, dad would get me. Nii-chan should've gone to university…_ Misaki sighed.

_I know! If I go home by myself then I can call Nii-chan and tell him not to worry about me! _Misaki thought to himself. A small smile formed on his face as he thought about how he could be less of a burden to his brother. Misaki stated walking in the direction of his home. He was following one of the other boys in his class that had lived near him for a couple of months. Misaki knew that the boy was named Roku from when he played out with his friend

"Hey!" stage whispered the Roku's friend who walked beside him he was looking back at Misaki. "That weird kid is following us!" he told him with a frown.

"I know lets run!" Roku called to his friend before speeding up himself and sticking a tongue out before speeding around a corner at a faster rate.

Misaki let out a gasp and sped after them learning that they had turned a shortcut as soon as they had turned the corner. How do I get home now? Misaki thought to himself as he noticed he was all alone in the city centre.

_Nii-chan, help me!_ Misaki thought. He felt his breathing increase as he looked around him. Taller men and women were walking past him and glaring down as if he was a disgusting ant. His breathing became faster and his eyes clouded up. Misaki realised then that he was crying but nobody could tell because of the rain.

Misaki wiped his eyes and tried to get through the crowd with little success_. Nii-chan, Nii-chan, Nii-chan, Nii-chan_ Misaki chanted in his head while he tried to get away. Misaki pushed through the bigger crowd with a burst of energy catching only a few of the dirty looks that were sent his way. Nobody who was in town right now was paying any attention to the soaked crying nine year old.

_I need to get out of the rain…_ Misaki told himself in a panic as he saw no places around him that could offer him shelter. Misaki saw a tall statue with a space under it small enough for him to fit into with a bit of extra room. _There!_ Misaki gasped in his head making a mad dash for the space he had seen.

Misaki tripped suddenly on a woman's foot as she walked into his path. She looked back to see Misaki on the pavement just before a patch of grass. As soon as she saw him blink she moved on. _It was the place of a child's mother to look after her young. _The woman thought sourly before walking on as if she had seen nothing

Misaki was still on the pavement sprawled out with his hands supporting his upper body from hitting the floor while his legs were splayed out behind him and his cheek was touching the hard floor. Misaki was shaking very hard from the shock of hitting the floor. He sat up and looked at his shaking hands one by one. The rain wasn't a problem for Misaki right now because it was washing away the blood.

_Blood?_ Misaki looked back to his hands and saw the two bleeding grazes that covered almost all of his two palms. The skin up the side of his pointer finger was bleeding on the one hand too. Misaki noticed that his trousers were torn at the knees and big chunks of his knees seemed to be missing as blood poured from the scrapes. A dark substance dripped into the rain puddle beside the boy and he noticed that it was blood too.

The reflection showed Misaki a clear view of his face. One cheek was scratched and blood was pooling down the side of his face from the small graze. His young eyes were wide and shocked still shaking while the corners of his mouth pulled down on their own as if ready to let out a sob. Misaki's hair was wet and was sticking to his forehead and neck while dripping onto the back of his clothes. The rain stung as it hit Misaki's cuts. His tears mixed with the blood and that stung too. He needed to run to his shelter he saw.

When Misaki reached the shelter he realised it was smaller than he had first anticipated. Misaki had to crawl into the small space on his aching hands and knees before he could plop down on his behind and wait out the storm. The small boy pulled his knees into his chest being careful not to hurt them as he did so. He rested his good cheek gently on his less injured knee (he managed to turn himself slightly on impact) and cried silently. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks and saw them drip onto his knees. They were slightly red tinged from the now drying blood on his face.

_Nii-chan, find me soon._

It was a good few hours before anyone came close to finding Misaki. Takahiro had called the teacher and told her he was sorry for his lateness and to tell Misaki that he would be there soon, but the teacher sighed curiously and told him Misaki had left quite a while ago which scared Takahiro into thinking someone had taken his brother.

After an hour of driving around Takahiro enlisted help from Akihiko (his best friend) and Hiroki. Hiroki had been reluctant; he didn't really know what to think of Takahiro. He knew that Akihiko liked Takahiro very much and that fact made Hiroki anything but happy. With a sigh the man scoured the forests around the school like he had been asked to.

Akihiko had been told to go into the city to find the little kid. It was a well-known fact that Usagi didn't like kids but, as he often said to himself, how could he say no to Takahiro? Akihiko looked around again, it was getting dark and the rain had stopped about an hour ago. He knew that if the kid was sane he was most likely under some kind of shelter.

Akihiko asked around but nobody said anything about a lost kid apart from the one person he talked to.

"I saw a kid under the panda statue by the sushi shop. I just thought he was homeless so didn't think to ask if he was lost" a young adult told Akihiko who walked in the direction of the sushi shop lighting himself a cigarette.

_Takahiro's kid brother is called Misaki, right?_ The man said to himself as he took a drag on the blazing stick in his hand. _Maybe I should call out to the kid and make him come to me instead._ With a smirk Akihiko started calling out.

"Misaki! Kid, where are you?" he called "Your brother is worried. He wants you to go home!" He shouted again before noticing a lump of a person under the statue that had been pointed out to him.

The boy who had been sat there was now sleeping peacefully with his good cheek against the leg of the panda. His knees were torn up and his cheek was cut a bit too. The state of his palms and the other injuries suggested a tarmac slide to Akihiko. With a small frown he picked up the boy and carried him back to his home. Before dialling Takahiro to tell him that his brother had been found.

"_Thank you Akihiko! How can I ever repay you! Thank you for finding him!" _was the whole of his reply before he got up and went to get the boy from his friend's house.

Akihiko noticed the state of the boy now that he was in the light and decided it would be nice for Takahiro to come find his brother clean and ripped-clothing-free as opposed to how he looked now.

"Hey kid." Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear while shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Huh?" young Misaki asked as he rubbed his opening eyes to his new environment. "Where am I?" he asked almost in alarm as he looked around. "Who are you?" he added looking at Akihiko.

"I'm Usami Akihiko and this is my house. I'm a friend of your brothers and he asked me to help find you." Usami explained to the small confused boy. Misaki smiled an innocent believing smile.

"nice to meet you Usagi-san!" he said not realising his mistake. Akihiko noticed but didn't correct the kid. _Let him call me what he wants_ he thought.

"Anyway, you look dirty and grimy and as if you just fought a war. Shall we get you cleaned up before your brother comes?" Akihiko asked Misaki watching his enthusiastic nod before he got up and made his way towards his new friend. Usagi told him to stay before he made his way to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. Misaki followed like a little disobedient puppy all the way. He winced as his knees rubbed on what was left of his trousers.

"Fine." Akihiko said lifting Misaki onto the counter and stripping off his tattered trousers. Misaki felt a little embarrassed but said nothing as Akihiko bought the now wet washcloth to his left knee first. The blood came off his knee quickly and Akihiko had to wash the cloth off in the sink a few times to get rid of the blood there as he continued his task.

Within half an hour Misaki was all clean with plasters on his knees, hands and face. Because his clothes were tattered Akihiko had given him one of his smaller shirts (one of the ones he managed to shrink in the wash) and a Suzuki-san doll to keep him company as he waited for his brother.

Within the hour Takahiro was upon them ringing the door bell and letting himself in.

"Misaki!" he called as he entered the room.

"Nii-chan!" Misaki called back dropping the Suzuki-san and running to his brother to hug him. Takahiro leaned away and made a serious face at his brother.

"Misaki! Don't you ever run off like that again!" Takahiro said sternly to his younger brother before he couldn't take it and hugged the boy again. "I was so worried!" he whispered into the boy's shoulder.

"It's okay Nii-chan. I just didn't want to bother you with having to pick me up, that's all." Misaki whispered realising now how much more trouble he had caused than he would've if he had just stayed at school.

"I'm sorry I'm a burden." Misaki added sadly.

"You aren't a burden Misaki, don't worry. Let's go home." Takahiro said with a smile.

"Can we get ice cream on the way back?" the small boy asked.

"sure! What flavour will you get?" Takahiro asked his young enthusiastic brother. "bye Akihiko." He added over his shoulder as his brother began telling him about the chocolate ice cream with mint sprinkles that he was going to get.

Akihiko smiled and leaned against a wall. He knew that Takahiro loved his precious brother but he hadn't thought they would be like that together. He smiled at how right Takahiro seemed for parenting and with that he shut the door to his home and walked back inside to write something else while the two brothers went to get ice cream.

**Yeah, rushed ending I'm tired, so sue me.**

**I'm going to add one more chapter to this soon, most likely next week now though because I have a bundle of English coursework to hand in. **

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty sure it was said that the first episode was the first time Misai had met Usagi but I don't see how that is possible so he will be one of the characters in this and Misaki will know him. That way Takahiro always has support when he needs it!**

**Hah I have logic. Oh and if it's in brackets in the text, if isn't italics its my thoughts if its in normal then its their extra thoughts.**

Part 2.

The day after Misaki had gone home on his own he decided to stay home.

Well, Takahiro decided he should stay home.

Misaki was still in bed with what seemed like the start of a cold. He was sneezing and sniffling and felt tired. With a sigh he threw back the covers and padded onto the living room where his brother sat.

"Nii-chan, how come I have to stay in bed?" he asked sleepily rubbing his one eye.

"Because you're sick." Takahiro told his brother. He was reading the newspaper at the time and didn't even look up at his brother from the interesting story.

"But I don't feel sick!" Misaki decided loudly throwing out his arms. Misaki wasn't one of those children who thought a day off school was a good thing, besides, right now wasn't a good time to take time off.

"Really?" the older brother said. He closed and folded the paper in half and placed it on the coffee table before him. He leaned over to his brother with a small smile and placed a hand on his forehead "you have a temperature," Takahiro announced. Misaki sneezed "and you're sneezing."

"Am not!"

"Misaki you are ill" Takahiro said patting his brother's head. "I'll make you some soup." With that Takahiro stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! I want to help!" Misaki called after his brother. He was still in his pyjamas and tripped a bit on the ends that hung around his feet.

"Don't run in the house Misaki" Takahiro said in a droning voice. He knew Misaki plus those pyjama bottoms equalled wood slide.

"I'm fine, Nii-chan!" Misaki called as he ran to his brother "see? I can't be ill, I'm running around and not sleepy like people get when they're ill!" Misaki told his brother as he made his way into the kitchen. He showed his brother of his energy with a few experimental jumps and hops. Misaki was secretly pleased with his energy. _I can't be ill, Nii-chan!_ He thought to himself seeing his brother smile at him warmly.

"Okay Misaki, you aren't ill," Takahiro told his brother. "Do you want to help me make stew? A friend of mine if coming over later and I think he would like to see you again." Suddenly Misaki looked a bit worried as he looked up at his brother.

"It's not another uncle who wants to take me away is it?" the young boy asked. He had had many relatives arrive within the few months after the accident telling him that they wanted to take him home with them.

Misaki remembered that his Nii-chan never shouted when he told them no but was calm which Misaki thought was a better ay of dealing with things.

"No, Misaki its Akihiko." The older male told his brother who had decided to sit on a chair of the kitchen table in the middle of the kitchen (_like an island thing_) so he didn't burden his brother with trying to cook but could still watch what he was doing so he could try an copy later.

Takahiro looked at his brother to see he had his calculating face on. With a smile Takahiro handed his brother a small orange fruit for him to eat. Misaki smiled gratefully uttering a small thank you before he began to peel the fruit.

"You know, Usami Akihiko." Takahiro added as h turned back to the stew he was preparing. He was chopping some potatoes (_ I can't cook stew and don't eat it s I don't know what's in it.)_

"Usagi-san?" he asked his brother remembering what he had called the other male the previous day.

"Usagi? Misaki, you pronounce it Usami." Takahiro chuckled. _Akihiko… rabbit? T doesn't fit but its fun sounding. _Takahiro announced in his head.

"He didn't mind when I called him Usagi!" Misaki complained to his brother in a whine as Takahiro dropped the potatoes into a pot. Each one made a plop noise as it hit the bottom of the pot.

"Really?" Takahiro raised an eyebrow. Akihiko was known for hating children -he was surprised that he had offered to help find Misaki in the first place- and to let a child call him by any name but his own.

He remembered when they had been to visit one of Akihiko's distant relatives and the child there called him 'Unagi' and was told exactly where he could find eels. (_No I did not steal that from the manga. *shify eyes*)_ lets just say the mother wasn't very happy with her son being told to take a long walk off a short pier.

Misaki brought his brother back to the present with a sneeze and a loud cough followed by a sniff. He wiped one of his hands under his nose and looked at the plaster there. It had teddy bears all over it.

"Nii-chan, I think I'm a little sick." Misaki told his brother as he coughed again. Takahiro finished off making the stew quickly at he declaration before he pulled his little brother into the living room and down onto the couch in front of the TV.

"You stay here; I'll get you some water and a blanket. You watch cartoons for a minute!" Misaki's eyes suddenly became hooded. He felt sick now, and it wasn't nice.

"I hate being sick." A bunged up Misaki exclaimed as his brother came to sit next to him on the couch. Misaki was sitting in a cocoon of blanked that had been wound tightly around his body to shield him from everywhere else.

"Well, you shouldn't stand out in the rain then should you?" Takahiro told his brother with a small smile as he patted Misaki's head. "Wait there ill be back in a minute." Takahiro spoke softly as he stood and once again patted Misaki's blanket-clad head.

"_Misaki's sick, maybe we can do this another day?"_ Misaki heard his brother say.

"_Sure, do you need any help with him?" _the reply came from the other man at the door. He sounded almost sad about the aborted dinner.

"_No its fine." _Misaki heard his brother reply. He could tell his brother would've been smiling at this point.

"I'll see you soon Akihiko!" Misaki heard his brother sout as the door shut. With a smile, he shut his eyes. Misaki was asleep before his brother reached him.

"Misaki?" Takahiro asked when h didn't get a reply he smiled kissing the boy's head softly. "goodnight, little brother." He said with a smile before carrying Misaki to his room.

When Misaki woke up he felt better. It was the next day and he smiled at his broher as he walked into the room.

"All better Nii-chan!" he said with a smile but Takahiro didn't believe him.

It was on that week that Takahashi Misaki missed 4 of thefine days in the school week for a 24 hour cold because of an overprotective brother.

**This was also rushed, its lunch! Om nom nom.**


End file.
